Forgotten Heart
by ScenesterCosplayer
Summary: A young girl finds herself in the Organization, theres something weird about her, shes not a normal Nobody like the other members... what is her Secrete? Does she even know?
1. The 15th member

"Oh man why did Saix have to give me this mission fighting Heartless… not my think" Demyx said as he appeared in Hallow Bastion.

"This is a job for Roxas… Or Xion… not me" He whined.

Demyx walked through the town avoiding the people living there. He looked around for Heartless.

"where are these little…" he began saying when he was attacked by a Neoshadow.

"Found ya!" He yelled as he summoned his sitar, he started fighting them off till they were gone.

"Phew… that was hard work well I guess this means I'm done: He said as he began walking.

"Finally I get to Reeee…" He said then tripped.

"Lax… what the…" He said looking at what he tripped over.

It was a young girl, with blonde hair with black tips and pale skin.

Demyx looked at her then jumped back.

"AH! A MURDER!: He yelled.

Then he looked at her more closely.

"Wait she's not dead… she's a… Nobody… I better take her to Xemnas" He said picking her up, he made a portal and walked in.

Demyx walked up the steps of the castle.

"Demyx!" Saix said as he walked down the steps spotting Demyx holding a strange girl.

"Oh!… Saix" Demyx said startled, then he noticed that Saix was staring at the girl he was holding.

"I…I found her…In Hallow Bastion" Demyx explained.

"let us take her to Lord Xemnas: Saix said and began walking back up the stairs.

Demyx followed.

They reached the meeting room, Saix led Demyx into the white room.

Xemnas stood there by himself.

"Lord Xemnas" Saix said.

Xemnas turned around.

"Ah Saix… and Demyx what can I…" Xemnas said his voice trailing off as he spotted the girl in Demyx's hands.

"Oh… Who is this?" He asked.

"Demyx found her… a Nobody" Saix said.

"It seems we have a new member…When she awakens we will tell the other members… For now put her in my room no one goes there" Xemnas said looking at Saix.

Saix nodded, turned to Demyx and took the girl from his hands and walked out.

Seven days passes, Demyx walked into Xemnas's room to check on the girl.

He sighed when he saw her still sleeping and sat on the bed.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, she looked at the white ceiling then looked to side and saw someone sitting there.

She sat up, her blonde hair falling in her face.

Demyx felt the bed moving, he turned to face her and yelped falling off the bed.

The girl tilted her head to the side causing her hair to move away from her amber eyes.

Demyx got up smoothing her his coat.

"Your awake…that's good Xemnas will be pleased… I guess" He said rubbing his head.

The girl stared at him.

"Uh I'm Demxy" he said.

The girl smiled back but said nothing.

"So the girls awake" Saix said from the door way.

Demyx turned and nodded.

"yes just now" He said.

"Very well… I'll inform Lord Xemnas you wait here" Said said and walked out.

The girl looked confused.

Demyx turned back to her.

"Your gonna become a member of the Organization" He explained.

Her expression didn't change.

"Xemnas will explain everything to you…don't you worry" Demyx said with a wink.

She smiled at him again.

Demyx smiled back.

"Demyx bring her to the meeting room… After she put the coat on" Said said walking into the room and handed Demyx the coat.

Demyx nodded.

"Here put this on" He said handing her the coat.

She took it without hesitation and put it on.

"Kay lets go" Demyx said.

She nodded and followed him out.

"Welcome friends… I' am please to welcome the 15th member of our Organization… Lunaxeus" Xemnas said.

Lunaxeus walked into the white round room her hood was up hiding her face.

She looked around at the other 13 members, she became confused, she swore Xemnas said 15 that means that there should be 14 people in this room.

Lunaxeus spotted Demyx.

Demyx smiled and waved.

She smiled back.

"Now we can truly move forward in our plan" Saix said.

"Indeed we can" Xemnas said.

"Who will train her" A man said, he had long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"I will" Demyx yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

A girls laugh filled the room, it came from a young looking girl with blonde shoulder length hair with two strands up over her head and green cat like eyes.

"Demyx you couldn't even train a dog" She said still laughing.

"Shut up Larxene!" Demyx said to the blonde.

"I'm sorry Demyx but this is very important I'm afraid I cant let you train her" Xemnas said.

"I'll train poppet" A man said with long black hair with a white streak and a patch over his right eye.

"Very well Xigbar she's your's to train…keep Saix updated with her progress" Xemnas said.

Xigbar nodded.

"Dismissed" Xemnas said.

Demyx disappeared then reappeared next to Lunaxeus.

"Bummer that I cant train ya" he said.

Lunaxeus nodded.

"I'll take you to the Grey room its where we hang and receive or missions" Demyx said as he began walking.

She followed him

The Grey room was a small round room with couches chairs and tables.

Some members of the Organization where already there.

"I'll introduce you" Demyx said leading her to one of the couches.

"Hey Axel" Demyx said.

Axel turned around.

"Hey Demyx… this must be Lunaxeus" He said.

Lunaxeus nodded.

Axel laughed.

"Not much of a talker eh?… Just like you Roxas" He said.

"Hey don't make fun of me" Roxas said then turned to Lunaxeus. "I'm Roxas"

Lunaxeus smiled.

"Well we have to get going we have a mission… good luck with training" Roxas said then walked away.

Axel smiled at Lunaxeus then followed Roxas.

"Those two and Xion are the nicest here apart from me…Everyone else is well stuffy" Demyx said giggling.

"Demyx don't you have a mission" Saix said as he walked into the room.

"y-yes" Demyx replayed.

"Then I suggest you get going" Saix said sternly.

"yes sir…See you later Lunaxeus good luck with Xigbar" Demyx said laughing then ran off.

At that the room was silent only Lunaxeus and Saix remained.

"Xigbar should be here soon" He said.

Lunaxeus nodded.

"Hey poppet ready to train" Xigbar said from behind her.

Lunaxeus jumped and turned to face him.

Xigbar let out a laugh.

"Jumpy are we?" He joked.

"Take her to Twilight Town… we don't know what her powers or weapon will be" Saix said.

"Hm then this is going to be a tough one" Xigbar said.

Saix nodded.

"You may proceed" He said.

Xigbar lifted his hand and a portal appeared.

"Lets go poppet" Xigbar said.

Lunaxeus looked up at him her eyes full of determination she nodded and then walked into the portal.

Xigbar smiled and followed.


	2. The new Key

~AN: Sorry I didn't put on in the first chapter… I do not own any of the characters of Kingdom hearts…I hope I did the character's justice ~

Xigbar and Lunaxeus appeared in Twilight Town.

"Alright Poppet lets see what you got" Xigbar said.

Lunaxeus looked at him, still saying nothing.

"Hm lets see here…ah" Xigbar said pointing to a little black creature that appeared.

Lunaxeus tilted her head.

"You have no idea what that is?" Xigbar asked.

She shook her head.

"heh… its called a Shadow it's a type of Heartless it contains no heart… there are other kinds of heartless ones that harbor a heart those are the heartless that the organization wants, but that's a job for Roxas and Xion" Xigbar explained.

Lunaxeus looked at the Heartless.

"Now I want you to destroy that heartless try summoning your powers or weapon" Xigbar said.

Lunaxeus took a deep breath, she stared at the heartless, she reached her hand out.

Her stare turned into a glare as her hand clenched something unseen.

Xigbar watched her then turned to the heartless.

The heartless didn't seem harmed, but then it burst into a blue flame then vanished in a small explosion.

Lunaxeus gasped pulling her hand back.

"Well… I don't know how to explain that" Xigbar said rubbing his head.

Lunaxeus looked down at her hand, her eyes widned.

"I think Zexion might know… Lets RTC" Xigbar said summoning a dark portal and walked in.

Lunaxeus hesitated then ran in.

"Saix!" Xigbar yelled.  
Saix turned around.

"Xigbar… number 15?… why are you back so soon" Saix asked with a bit of an annoyed voice.

" I need Zexions help" Xigbar said.

"Why so" Saix asked.

"Poppet Powers… Its not my area so where is Zexion" Xigbar said.

Saix looked at Lunaxeus then back at Xigbar.

"He's on a mission… he should be back soon go back to Twilight Town… we have to know what weapon she possesses…if its…another" Said said.

Xigbar looked at Saix, Saix stared right back.

Lunaxeus looked at her hands, shocked and confused.

"Well poppet let us go back and train" Xigbar said.

Lunaxeus didn't respond she just looked at her hands.

"Poppet?…Poppet!" Xigbar said lightly touching her shoulder.

She jumped and looked up at him.

Xigbar looked at her eyes, he saw the fear and shock within them.

"Its fine poppet…Zexion will know what to do" Xigbar said patting her head to try and comfort her, though he wasn't sure he was doing that he had never had to do it before.

Lunaxeus nodded.

"Alright lets go" Xigbar said as he led her into the portal.

"Okay well I think you got it down" Xigbar said.

Lunaxeus didn't look at him.

"I hope you start talking soon…its like talking to myself" Xigbar said.

A dark portal appeared and a man walked out, he had silver/blue hair that went over one of his blue eyes.

"Ah Zexion" Xigbar said.

Zexion looked over at Xigbar.

"Saix informed me that you needed my assistance" He said.

"Cha… about poppet… her powers…oh poppet show Zexion your powers" Xigbar said and looked over at Lunaxeus.

Lunaxeus looked at Zexion, she became rather shy all of a sudden.

Zexion looked back at her.

"Its alright" He said in a soothing voice.

Lunaxeus felt less tense.

"May I see your powers" Zexion asked.

Lunaxeus nodded and looked around for a heartless, one appeared.

Lunaxeus took a deep breath she reached out her hand, she glared at the heartless and like the ones before it busted into a blue flame then exploded.

"Do you have any ideas" Xigbar said.

"hm… it seems she is a special type off…" Zexions voice trailed off he was looking at Lunaxeus.

Xigbar turned to face her.

"No way" He said.

Lunaxeus was glowing, her hands were out in front of her, her hood blew off causing her blonde hair to blow around her face.

A bright light appeared between her hands. The glowing around her had disappeared, the light took the shape of some sort of sword, when the light died down Xigbar and Zexion could see that it was in fact a Keyblade she was holding.

"it's a…"Xigbar said.

"It cant be… how is that possible" Zexion said.

Lunaxeus looked at her Keyblade and held it close to her chest.

Xigbar and Zexion looked at her.

"Do you think Xemnas knew about it" Xigbar asked.

"I'm not sure…I want to know more about her… I shall help you train her" Zexion said.

"Oh…uh yea that may be helpful" Xigbar said.

Zexion nodded.

"I will go ahead and tell Saix" Zexion said.

He then walked over to Lunaxeus and looked at her.

"I know this is all confusing but soon it will all make sense" He said.

Lunaxeus looked at him and smiled.

Zexion smirked as he walked past her her lightly brushed her hand against his then disappeared.

"I guess this means we have another Key…This should make collecting hearts even more easier" Xigbar said as he walked over to her. "But Zexions right it will make sense"

Lunaxeus nodded.

"heh…on a lighter note… whenever you start talking feel free to call me big brother Xigbar alight" Xigbar said with a laugh.

Lunaxeus looked up at him then smiled and nodded.

"Alrighty lets RTC for some R&R" Xigbar said opening a portal.

Xigbar started walking towards it.

Lunaxeus grabbed his sleeve.

"Hm? Poppet" He asked.

She just looked at him smiling.

Xigbar smiled back.

"Okay there Miss Smiley lets go" Xigbar said turning and walking towards the portal.

Lunaxeus started following him, then a pain coursed through her body, she let a scream of pain and fell to the ground.

"Lunaxeus!" Xigbar said running to.

He tried to wake her but she didn't awaken.

Xigbar picked her up and ran through the portal back to the castle.


End file.
